


架空现实II

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderswap, Multi, 单方性转, 女体, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: 染上雨珠的黄昏色彩，不同于曾经的任何一次离别，烙进干涸眼瞳里是昔日亡魂重现温柔抚慰的幻影。黑帮文。敏少归来。含男女敏水仙。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OP: Slash - The Godfather Solo

染上雨珠的黄昏色彩，不同于曾经的任何一次离别，烙进干涸眼瞳里是昔日亡魂重现温柔抚慰的幻影。 

遇见她的那个黄昏，就是下着这样的雨。 

 

也许那也是酒的颜色，DIE端详着手中玻璃杯里的威士忌酒液心想。那天若不是他喝醉了，也不会把她当成他……若不是DIE喝醉了，记忆中冰冷令人心碎的雨幕，他以为不会再出现，雨珠对DIE来说也是绝对不可能染上那样温暖的颜色。 

“威少，心夜小姐的电话。”手下递来老式电话机。那不勒斯的老宅子里，设施都是古旧的。 

[堕威，你…]话筒那边传来心夜担忧的声音，[有没有找到敏弥？] 

“…嗯，我现在知道她在哪里。别担心。”DIE令自己的声音听起来安慰，尽管那名字扯住他的心。敏弥…敏弥…曾经他也是这样叫他。 

那晚他也是这样叫她…所以她漆黑美丽的眼睛里露出迷惑又怀念的神色，任他亲吻并且回抱住了他么？ 

[堕威，我听到一些事…关于敏弥…她……] 

“你不要听那些传闻，从欧洲传回日本，那得多夸张。”DIE阖眼捏着眉心。 

[这样……那……不管怎么样，请你一定要把她找回来。她…她是敏政的妹妹啊…]电话那边的声音带上了哽咽。 

DIE睁开眼，沉默的几秒钟，他仿佛又看见那个忧郁迷人又脾气糟糕的男人，和以前一样跷脚坐在他对面的位子里，低头玩着打火机。敏政…敏弥…他曾经多想要他，和他一起站在东京和曼哈顿帮派顶峰的男人，他的好搭档。但现在……DIE伸手拾起办公桌上那只曾经属于敏政的银制打火机，伴随金属悦耳的弹开声，DIE试着打了一下火。 

敏政已经不在了。而敏政自小失散的双胞胎妹妹……DIE是后来才从心夜那里知道，恐怕除了心夜谁都不知道。苦笑浮上DIE金色长发半掩的嘴角，不可否认敏弥给他抚慰。“她很不听话的，和敏政一样…” 

[我害怕她会跟敏政一样……]心夜哭起来。 

“不会的。”DIE沉吟，“我不会再让她有危险。”失去敏政的事情，绝对不会发生第二次。 

“威少。”挂上电话后，DIE用敏政的打火机点了烟，示意回来复命的手下报告情况。 

“查到敏弥小姐这两天在巴黎，和…维达尔爵士在一起。” 

烟雾氤氲DIE俊朗显男人味的口鼻，被他深深吞进去，“…上个月还和埃德蒙在马赛。” 

“是……”手下小心观察着他们老大的脸色。 

砰！突然一掌砸在桌子上迸发的怒气。DIE暴力地发泄过那一下后很快又控制，敏弥给他抚慰，敏弥也真会让他光火。但是他怎样也无法将火气冲着她。 

初遇的那一晚他是把她当成敏政了，第二天想来在那种地方遇见她他应该当她是妓女或者那些乱七八糟的女人，但那感觉她分明又不是。DIE觉得敏弥应该是有些喜欢他的，他说要温柔对她负责这种他哄女人的话她又喷笑了好像完全不在乎他。她那么火辣诱人大概因为她爱玩，但再爱玩的女人，DIE是没试过第一次就好像不是他睡了她，而是自己被她睡了似的。 

她后来有多少情人，DIE是第一个的特别之处大概就表现在她更加不愿意多停留在DIE身边。 

“贵族并不能让她多爱一些，那两家黑白两道的合作是不是快玩完了？”DIE清楚敏弥爱玩什么，真会找刺激。 

“自从老埃德蒙死后就一直关系紧绷……近期大概会有‘事件’，要不要派人保护敏弥小姐？” 

DIE点头，突然想到件事：“那边是不是有新仓的势力？”新仓组的怪物，他会不会插手这件事？DIE不希望敏弥遇见他。 

“是……不过威少，确定新仓薰今早上了回日本的飞机。” 

“……他想要日本。”DIE沉吟，呼出的青灰色烟气仿佛扭曲着与往昔幽魂荒诞的联系。曾经敏政也想说过，他的人生本身就是一场荒唐闹剧，引人癫狂发笑。 

他想要日本……敏政，你会不会愿意给？ 

现在这个新仓薰，究竟……算是敏政的什么人？DIE觉得荒唐至极。 

“准备一下，我也去日本。”DIE起身，披上手下递的外套，“另外多几个人去保护敏弥小姐。”虽然一般的帮派火拼不会有人敢动她，DIE还是要确保万无一失。本想亲自去见敏弥，可是日本那边……DIE相信不管那人是谁，敏政都不会愿意将属于自己的东西拱手相让。 

 

维达尔爵士是一位精明优雅的中年绅士，身材保持得很精干，成熟老练很能给年轻女孩享受与安全感。 

但是变成尸体就没什么意义了。击中维达尔爵士头部的子弹将血花溅上身边女子白皙姣好的脸颊，与她纤长指间高脚杯内的酒液。女子娇媚的表情在那一瞬间变得有些冷漠有些索然无趣，在周围顿起的骚乱中，她轻轻推开尸体让他倒下，不再依着他。 

舞池里的人群慌乱地往外涌，保镖们冲向暗枪放来的方向，双方开始混乱的枪战。只那女子跷脚坐在尸体旁的沙发位里，染了红色指甲油的手指拭去脸上的血迹，和那双形状诱人的甜美红唇是一样艳丽的颜色。若不是她手中的酒液里混了血，她大概会继续喝完那杯酒。 

二十分钟后，枪声稍歇，已是一片狼藉。几个DIE派来的手下在舞池二楼的暗处看着埃德蒙的手下们冲进来。 

“敏弥小姐，埃德蒙先生请你回去。”为首的是一名高大的硬汉，面容粗犷倒还算端正，只是看不出他会这样对女人说话。 

敏弥陷在沙发里喝酒，她已经换了一杯，一双长腿优雅地叠着，“什么回去？我已经离开他了。” 

“这可不由你。”那硬汉果然没什么耐心，反正也不是没见过辣的女人，虽然少。会指着男人的鼻子骂的，甩人耳光的，不过都是装个样子，直接扭回去就完事了。 

“嗯……？”但敏弥只慵懒地嗯了一声，边将手里的高脚杯放去一旁，边猫咪似的换了个姿势。裸露的双臂打开更往后靠，她明明是陷在沙发里，那姿势却像是躺在床上，性感的半透视黑纱小马甲凸显着胸部曲线，胸前的蝴蝶刺青随着气息轻轻起伏，看得男人呼吸也发紧了。敏弥魅惑地微笑看他，一双穿着艳红色破层丝袜的诱人美腿磨蹭着交换了次交叠的上下位置，“…为什么？”她问为什么由不得她，但那硬汉显然已经听不进去。他是没见过这么放浪得不分时间场合的女人，老大的女人居然摆明地勾引他，他都忘了自己在哪里，也不觉得她旁边倒着具尸体有多违和，这美艳的女人就是在床上等他的。 

于是硬汉朝着沙发蹲下去靠近她，像很多想要爬上她床的男人一样。敏弥妩媚笑着，好像知道答案了：“你也想要我吗？”她向男人抬起一条腿来，艳红色丝袜包裹的长腿叫人目眩，裸露出白皙性感的大腿根挂着黑色吊袜带，男人看得目不转睛看得血脉贲张，然后那只穿着黑色细高跟鞋的脚就轻轻踩在他头顶。 

敏弥艳丽的笑靥变得有些坏，她脚底稍稍用力，让男人的头再低下去些。男人低头摸住她的脚踝，开始吻她的腿。敏弥侧头柔媚看着，放浪又享受。在场的其他人都被这情色的画面摄住了，屏息噤声，看得眼发直，偶尔只有吞口水的声音。 

“啪。”铁器拍在男人脸颊上，是敏弥拿起她之前玩弄别人用的施虐器具，匪夷所思的枪型探扩器前端是一根钢钩。男人舔着她的腿抬眼望去，只见敏弥笑得还是那么好看惑人，仿佛任何危险都是叫人兴奋的游戏，只要你用刺激把她哄高兴了，她就会给你更好的。 

就在男人的皮肉被钢钩刺穿之际，夜总会外突然爆起一声巨响，伴随着震感，爆炸物的燃烧照亮了塞纳河畔最绚烂的夜。激烈的枪战再起，这一次却不知是谁的蓄谋谁又沦为被阴谋吞噬的可怜虫。埃德蒙的手下们慌乱反击着都不明来头是谁的大火力突袭，完全不及注意到带领他们这次行动的那名硬汉已经倒在敏弥脚下，头部中弹，跟维达尔爵士一样的死法。 

敏弥狐疑地望向舞池二楼子弹射来的方向，DIE派来的手下并不在那个位置。 

“怎么回事？是维达尔的人反扑吗！”此时DIE的手下只顾保护敏弥。现场混乱，不管是谁靠近敏弥他们都考虑射杀。 

“有好多东洋人……是新仓组！？他们都是从哪里来的？！” 

“不可能！新仓薰已经回日本了。” 

若正如DIE原本的预想，螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，又是谁在这里带领新仓组？还带了如此大的火力。 

新仓组的目标显然并不包括哪个老大的女人，因此当他们看见依在沙发位里与枪战现场格格不入又仿佛锦上添花的妖冶女人，都有些愣了。这女人的脚下还倒着两具尸体，其中之一便是今晚目标之一的维达尔爵士。敏弥已将发饰上的黑纱拨下来稍挡住些脸，仿佛悼念，又反而令那双漆黑美眸和嘴角微翘的红唇看起来更魅惑。她也已猜到是新仓组，但她还没见过新仓组的老大，听说是阴狠的人，不知会不会刺激有情趣。 

“是阴阳蝶！”有人认出了敏弥胸口的蝴蝶刺青，雌雄同体的女王燕尾蝶，雌体的半边蝶翼幽蓝迷魅，雄体的半边蝶翼黑白花纹宛如白骨。他们因此认出她来，东洋的胜利女神，拉斯维加斯的卡门，果然美极了。但这女人有多诱人也有多危险，除非你有足够的胆量与实力，最好不要碰她，否则下场就与她脚下的两具尸体一样。 

没有人上前。敏弥挑了挑嘴角，看来，新仓组挺无趣的。然而她嘴角的笑意渐渐又浓了，因为她听见脚步声，皮鞋触地清冷沉稳的步伐，那个方向，是她之前望向二楼的方向。敏弥依着沙发扶手含笑回过头来，看见朝她走来的高挑男子，她稍稍睁大了眼。 

DIE的手下原本瞄准着准备射杀任何靠近敏弥的人，但他们现在瞪大眼睛早已忘记了手里持的枪。往昔亡魂温柔的幻影，他们看见亡魂，并且是他们绝不可能朝之射击的亡魂。 

男子黑色的长发略显凌乱地披散着，露出好看的额头，微弯的发梢掩不住英气俊俏的脸孔轮廓。熟悉的模样，但是他没有戴墨镜，因此眉眼都能看得很清楚，那张和敏弥相似的脸看起来总像个富家少爷风流贵公子，只有拧起眉头才显出些阴狠来。 

那张脸上的表情熟悉又有些不一样，曾经会显出糟糕的脾气，如今似乎看不出叛戾，只有沉稳与冷冽。那精致的容颜真像是亡魂重现，可感觉隐约又不是那个男人。然而对敏弥来说，她并不曾认识他。 

“敏少，薰哥恐怕……”男子走近时有人出声，男子稍抬了下手，那名手下便闭嘴了。男子身上披着黑色皮外套，但里面穿戴的黑白细点衬衣和纯黑领带大概也解释了新仓组这么多人是从哪里突然冒出来的，他之前应该是在隔壁的酒店参加派对。 

他优雅地弯身，向敏弥绅士地伸出手来，好像他在派对上邀请女孩。敏弥本该调侃他枪法真好，但望着他的脸，她忍不住问：“你是……谁？” 

“新仓敏。”男子报上姓名，黑眸注视着她那双同样莫名惹人怀念的黑眼睛，嘴角的微笑泛起更多柔情，“原敏政。”他又补充了一个名字。 

也许因为跟自己一样的脸，也许因为他温柔优雅得不像她认识的任何黑道大哥，她有种他是特别的宿命感。 

“敏弥小姐？”敏政礼貌地提醒她。他听说过她的名字，但若不是今天见到她，他会认为这样的女人是个麻烦，他就算爱跟女人玩也不会自己找事去碰她。 

敏弥将自己的手放进他手里，她被敏政牵起来的姿态真是与他相配的妩媚高雅，也许长久以来，她就是为了遇见他？敏政让敏弥贴近自己，手指轻轻抬起一点敏弥的脸，她脸上挡着些黑纱，他想仔细再看清楚些。 

“你看什么呢？”敏弥含笑问，虽然她望着敏政凝视自己的脸也是移不开眼睛。 

“……命运。”敏政笑笑，将手滑至敏弥的腰，搂住，他要带她回去。“真是迷人。”他不知说命运呢，还是说她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another BGM: 爱得那么深


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敏少BGM: 鸦-karasu-(unraveling版)  
> 男女敏BGM: Bottom of the death valley(鬼葬版)

塞纳河畔的夜景房间内，敏弥双手抚进敏政的外套底下，隔着衬衣抚摸。他穿着衬衣就能看出身材很好，胸肌厚实。敏政任敏弥卸出他随身带的枪，妖娆的女人和枪械真相配。 

“维达尔中的那一枪，也是你开的？”敏弥纤长的食指滑过黑色枪管，看着敏政含笑默认的眼神，红唇欣赏似的吻了吻那把枪，“算在埃德蒙头上了，你可真聪明。” 

“我不过是帮他一把，”敏政轻松地说，搂着敏弥的腰任她坐在自己身上，女人抬手开始揭他肩上披着的皮外套，敏政凑近敏弥耳边状似吻她：“他有多想维达尔死，你该比我清楚多了？” 

敏弥笑起来：“我才不管那些事。”少算到她头上来，她不偏帮任何一方，因此才可以立足。“不过要不是你开了第二枪，我也不会看出来。”她继续解着敏政的领带，有些得意地说。 

她当然可以得意，敏政抚上敏弥红色丝袜包裹的美腿，即使今晚是他第一次见她，他在远处看着便不想那种男人碰她，或者说不想其他任何男人碰她了。敏政抚摩着敏弥，一边喃喃历数出她的艳名：“东洋的胜利女神，拉斯维加斯的卡门……”她在拉斯维加斯玩得实在太出名了，“今夜之后，你恐怕还要多一个名号，那不勒斯的海伦？”之前在夜总会里有不属于维达尔或埃德蒙任何一派的人在暗中保护她，逃不过敏政的眼睛。那应该是意大利的帮派，不过敏政不清楚他们为什么完全没有阻止自己带走敏弥。 

敏弥冷笑了一声。看来她跟那不勒斯那边的关系有点问题，且并不简单，敏政想。“你可不会只想把金苹果判给爱神。”敏弥看着敏政说，以此掩饰自己内心的波澜，比起刚才一霎那浮现在她心头的那个男人，她当然更应该谈论眼前这个正与自己调情的俊俏男人的喜好。他不会是那种只要爱情的男人，尽管敏政表现得像个极有情调再完美不过的情人，今夜的种种足够令敏弥了解，他会想要赫拉许诺的权势，也会想要雅典娜许诺的智慧。 

“可我也想要世上最美丽的女人啊。”被解开衣领的敏政双手搂住敏弥，似追求又似真挚的赞美。他真讨女人喜欢，敏弥摸着敏政的下巴，在他唇边给了他一个吻。 

“有没有人……也叫过你敏弥？”她看着他的脸问了一个奇怪的问题。 

敏政想了想，“没有。”他想薰以前是叫他“敏”，自己还叫他“薰叔”的时候。 

后来他叫他“薰”了，他却只肯叫他“敏政”。 

不管他诱惑薰跟自己发生了什么，薰纠结于那个伦理。 

而敏弥迷惑着，她承认自己忍不住回想和DIE的那一夜。 

那一夜DIE对她来说是陌生的醉汉，但他竟抱着她喊“敏弥”。 

他吻得她那么深情，珍惜，好像对待失而复得的宝贝。 

让她意乱情迷地以为自己寻到了什么失却的过往。 

突然各怀心事的两人沉默着，是敏政率先发觉敏弥漂亮的眼睛里流露出伤感。他对她有种奇怪的怜惜，好像他们是一体的……她是真实，他不知是否渴望过这份真实……敏政凑近敏弥想安慰吻她的唇，敏弥竟后退避开。 

“我之前问过你……”敏弥一手推住敏政的胸膛，“我们长得这样像，你真的……不是我的哥哥什么的吗？” 

“不是。”敏政看着她的眼睛再次否认。 

敏弥狐疑看他，不太相信他……“可是你不敢抱我。”她因此一直在撩拨他，若非出于血缘禁忌，他为什么没有真的放肆碰她？ 

“……弥，你没有发觉？”敏政拿下敏弥推住自己的那只手，他故意不再叫她敏弥了，“不是我不敢抱你，是你不敢让我抱。”敏政翻身压下敏弥，按着她的手腕也握住她的后颈让她接受自己的吻。敏弥这才感受到这男人的侵略性，他的温雅正如他所说，因为他察觉到她有顾虑。 

他的吻甜蜜又狂热，有奇妙的爱意有被她诱惑的冲动还有某种暗藏的疯狂，明明是她挑衅他证明，他这么做时敏弥却难得的有点胆怯了，表现为她回应时略带羞怯的轻颤。大概因为她从不会把自己未知地交给可能掌控她的人，除了和DIE的那一次，这是第二次。然而敏政穿进她衣服里的手肆意触犯着禁忌，也似打开着束缚，他温柔地揉碎她的颤抖。 

“……为什么纹的这个？”敏政吻到敏弥胸口的阴阳蝶刺青时问。 

“…离开家时…纹的……嗯…”敏弥上身的黑纱小马甲和内衣都被他解开推了上去，双手又被压住，她染上粉红色的美丽肉体呈现在敏政面前。敏弥望向敏政的黑眼睛里含着水汽：“我也不知为什么……” 

敏政用食指抚摸那半边属于雄蝶的黑白蝶翼，真是命运，那半边宛如白骨。“……我不是他。”他低声自语。 

“敏…？唔……”敏弥听见了，但还未问出口敏政便低头吮弄起她敏感的胸，令她说不清话来。不确定的背德感教敏弥涨红了脸，搂着敏政的脑袋矛盾地呻吟着。 

她克制不了敏政带给她甜蜜的快乐在她身体里奔涌，他的唇舌他的手，她都想要更多。他一层一层突破着禁忌但她开始发昏的脑袋里总有个念头这也许是不应该的，多么可怕又甘美，“嗯…不……啊……”敏弥在敏政身下难耐地蹭动着，她从没这样无措过。 

“…你家在哪里？为什么离开家？”敏政稍撑起身来脱自己身上散乱的衣服。敏弥一条腿已经不自觉地勾在他腰上，浑身只剩下艳红色丝袜和黑纱内裤吊袜带，他撕开那段黑纱时她连声音都发颤。 

“唔…纽约…”敏弥一面回答，一面伸手抚摸敏政露出的性感肌肉，“发现我自己是养女后，我就离家了……” 

“很好的人家？”敏政感觉是这样，但他戏弄的手指可不像在对待好人家的女孩，因此他勾起的嘴角显得又坏又诱惑。 

“…嗯啊……”敏弥无法集中精力再回答他的问题，她轻扭着腰身沦陷了，谁让她已经情不自禁打开腿来。“…啊……我不知……本来是不是…嗯嗯……姓原……或者…啊…新仓……”敏弥晃动着屈起的膝盖想要合上腿，然而她一边勾着敏政的腰根本不可能做到，于是更被敏政一手压开那双撩人的长腿，手掌迫开大腿内侧。“嗯别……敏…啊…啊…”敏政手指抽动的节奏让她满足，敏弥眯着眼仰脸沉醉着，又摇了摇头，她脸上遍布的红霞已经蔓延至眼眶，“否则……你不能…嗯…这样……欺骗我…”她语无伦次地控诉他。 

敏政看着敏弥动情的样子努力沉下气，“…我不会骗你。”他声音极为低沉，退出湿淋淋的手指换自己进入她。“…但是弥……嗯…”这温暖的感觉好像逐渐回到包容他的真实，他终于确定他渴望她的真实，“我要、跟你犯罪……！…”敏政享受着完全进入的舒适，忘情地说。然后他瞬间感觉敏弥从里面抖了一下，她发出一声含糊的呜咽，紧张地抽缩，被罪恶感刺激反而夹得他更紧了。 

敏政低哼出声，一把扣住敏弥扭动的腰，纵情彻底地抽插占有起来，每撞进去一下都逼得敏弥叫出来。他简直不让她有退路，敏弥被撕开丝袜的双腿都勾缠在敏政腰上，“啊啊…！…敏…！敏…！”交合的肉体发着高热似的律动中她渐渐叫得又甜腻又放浪，“…我是…为了…啊！…与你、…相见…！”这是犯罪，但是她双手紧紧搂着他，胸部也被他传送欲火的坚硬身体压蹭着。这话一出身上的男人更卖力了，令敏弥整个人都沉溺其中不能自已：“哈啊…！你好棒…！哦…那就犯…吧…！犯罪啊啊…！” 

“哦……！弥…！”敏政喘着气仔细去看敏弥的脸。她在激烈的节奏中渐渐又睁开眼来，看见敏政流汗的脸，她不是完全明白他炽烈眼神里的执著，但是她回视他的眼睛里含着激动的泪，让他感觉到她不止是被欲望俘虏。敏政狠狠吻住敏弥的红唇，他要的就是这个，她果然是他想要的女人。 

不想很快放过她，敏政开始控制节奏与速度，时不时地变化，也把敏弥翻过去他从背后进入。趴伏的姿势叫两人兴奋，敏政让她说了一些胡言乱语，又从后面抱起敏弥，保持着插入让她坐到自己身上。 

“哈嗯…好深…”敏弥仰靠着敏政昏乱地说，她美丽的肢体都张开着。 

“舒服嗯？自己来…哦……”他要求的同时敏弥已经按着他的大腿自行蹭动摇摆起身体，她懂得怎样让他们俩快乐。敏政喘息着躺下去享受，眯着眼睛，过了一会儿又低头去看敏弥挤蹭着他前后摆动的翘臀，这画面太香艳了，他甚至看见她蹭动时隐秘处不时漏出自己被她夹在体内的部分。敏弥大概感觉到他的视线，嫩白裸体放浪动着的腰臀背面开始泛红，顺着优美情色的曲线染上后背。敏政用五指抚抓她的臀肉，他又想使坏了，故意往上顶了一下问：“你前面说想要它什么？” 

“哼嗯…！”敏弥冷不防被他颠了一下，他问的那话又让她里面打颤，“…嗯嗯…我不……哈啊…！不要说…”敏弥烧红着脸撑着敏政的腿继续找回自己的节奏，她前面是被他按着插得受不了才说的，现在是她掌控，她才不要说。一手边往后拍开敏政往她股沟里陷的手指，“别乱碰…嗯…哈啊…”敏弥沉醉在自己对隐秘快感的追逐里一边喘着，“那里…不行…” 

好吧不碰就不碰，反正他摸她那里只是因为觉得她好漂亮，反正她的动作带来的快感像海潮一样绵绵密密的。敏政坐起来开始从后面吻敏弥，用舌尖舔过后背，再吻去脖颈，耳侧，一手往前抱她，爱抚着她因主动而美丽颤动的乳房。他觉得她和自己贴着的脸颊及别处肌肤都变得又烫又红，忍了一下用手指挑逗她挺翘的乳尖：“弥，你好敏感啊…” 

“嗯……”敏弥蹙眉只觉得好舒服，她瞟了他一个媚眼，“你弄的啊…”下面故意夹他。 

敏政也呻吟了，他一手撑在后面不再忍耐地往上大力顶动，顶得她叫。然后下巴扣在她肩膀上再看她美丽的裸体，揉过胸部的那只手也往下游移，爱抚过匀称漂亮的腰腹，滑进她叉开的大腿间。 

敏弥被顶颤的身体不安地扭动起来，她本能地夹腿，又情不自禁地打开往前挺把自己全部给他，享受里外一起的刺激。但是渐渐的敏政不知按到她哪里，感觉和平时不大一样，她竟被他揉得哭出来：“…不要…啊……停下…好热…好热啊……不…” 

她声音不对劲了，敏政自然更不肯停手。“哪里好热？”他感觉到她哪里发热，但还是哄她说。 

“…啊…你在动的…进来的地方…哦……不要…别…这样揉…啊…会麻……呜…”敏弥浸满情欲的醺红脸颊上挂着眼泪，她有些失神了，她抓着男人强壮的手臂但男人的手指不止不停，还那样越来越快，弄得她浑身瘫软，张着腿只有底下被插满的内里和那又热又麻的入口受牵连似的一下下不由自主地张缩，伴着大量爱液的流出，他填满着她让她满足，她被撑开着还一口一口吮着他也让他更胀大。 

“…呼……弥…谁在揉你？谁在你里面？”敏政喘着粗气，炙热的都喷在敏弥耳边。他有多享受开发她的身体，她的反应美妙淫乱又含着奇妙的羞涩，他也快忍不住了。 

“嗯啊…敏……是敏…嗯嗯…”敏弥恍惚着表情答他，她好像明白他要什么，又颤着嘴唇说：“我是…你的……嗯！啊啊…！啊啊啊~”敏政的胯部突然开始剧烈快速地上顶，顶得她的叫声阵阵拔高，下体抖颤地被他颠起来，“哈啊…！哈啊…！敏…！啊啊啊啊~…舒服啊…”敏弥仰起的脸上显出巨大的欢愉，他那样顶弄急速摩擦在她里面快感爆发的地方，叫她舒服死了。 

敏政在激烈的动作中流汗喘着，勾起些嘴角欣赏她舒服得不知所以的模样，她在他身上蹭了那么久，他当然知道她喜欢哪里了。而似乎他不那样揉她敏弥就终于有力气找回些自主，下体随着敏政的快节奏不知羞耻地主动抬落着，配合得十分放荡疯狂。“哼嗯！真是、又浪又紧…！”敏政在女人的浪声和肉体颠乱的撞击声中说。“哈嗯！嗯嗯…！敏…”敏弥哼哼着，蹙眉叫他的名字，一只手抬起来努力往后搂上敏政的脖子，她转过泪水汗水混合的脸说：“我要…、你看我…”她在为他绽放，想要他看，但是这个姿势好舒服，她自发挺动的下身都停不了。 

敏政被敏弥搂着脖子用力吻她，觉得她说这话时美得惊人。他想着要让她俯跨在自己身上再做一次，那双湿漉漉的黑眼睛俯看他时一定也是这样惊人的美，他要一边狠狠干她一边伸手揉握她垂向自己的丰满双乳，尽情玩弄……这次还没做完就想着下一次，难怪那些男人沾上她就再不肯放手，偏偏她还是教人极乐的甜蜜毒品，上瘾的只当她是仙药。 

“…我在看呢，”敏政放开敏弥吻湿的嘴唇说，下次归下次，这次他要先享受她个够，“你看前面…” 

“嗯…？”敏弥狐疑地看他说的方向，才发现他们对面的夜窗玻璃上，塞纳河夜景的上方正反映出他俩欢爱的身影，她靠在敏政怀里痴醉着表情，室内暧昧的黄光勾勒出她美丽颠颤的肉体，原来她的一切都早让他看了去。“你有多美…我全看着…”敏政在她耳边说。敏弥难耐地扭开些发烫的脸，视线却也无法从那画面上移开，她看着敏政有力颠着她，她看着敏政那条拦腰抱她的健美手臂上暴现出血管，她看着敏政深情吻她脖颈的脸，她克制不了甜腻的呻吟：“嗯啊…！哼啊…！…会被…看见啊…！”被爱着的感动和被窥视的暴露感双重刺激着敏弥。 

“嗯…！你太美了、就该…让人看的…！”其实不会，有谁能靠近黑帮老大下榻的卧房窗口。但是他要她浪给他看，再多、再多一些。“弥…、把你全给我…！”敏政双手托开敏弥的手掌让她撑着他更展开上半身，与敞开的下身一起，他之前变得深缓的节奏又快起来，且因为他躺下去力度也更猛烈了。“呵啊……！敏…、嗯嗯嗯~…！”敏弥失去背后的倚靠不稳地摇晃，她双手往后撑住敏政的双掌但是敏政支着左右肘任意托移控制着她，享受着她的摇摆扭晃。敏弥觉得腰背腾空好像骑坐在欲海的高浪上，浑身唯一确实的支点只有任敏政插住放肆着的内里，“…嗯啊啊啊~…！”她扣住敏政的手指闭眼反弓起身体，比刚才更大力动起腰来，打开的私处忘情地前后奋力抬挺落撞，她又那样了，比之前的更厉害，又大幅又急速，直想要舒服死。“哦啊…！弥你好棒！棒极了！”敏政在下面发狠地撞她，逼迫式的冲刺。“嗯我要…要好多…哈啊…啊啊啊~！”敏弥呢喃着娇声，巨大的刺激与快乐令她完全不能自已，即使睁开眼睛，眼神也恍惚不对了。 

他俩都无法再说话，房间里只听见一高一低的连连呻吟和肉体骑动狂浪激烈的拍打声，伴着淫靡的水液声。这棒极了的姿势既刺激又淫乱得美丽，敏弥仰着极乐纵欲的表情享受着敏政强健性感肌肉的力量，往后撑着被敏政托住的双手与他手掌相合十指相扣，又似被敏政拉住迫以猛烈的碰撞大力顶抬起她，令她毫无保留地展示着自己漂亮颠乱的身体。敏弥甚至享受自己乳房一颤一颤的抖动摇晃，仰起的欢愉难耐的脸也因自己和他这样飞满酡红，浪得唇角都淌出涟液来。与敏政紧紧扣在一起的手指却有一种奇妙的一体感。他们好像本来就该是这样一体双生？至为亲近，至为诱惑，光与影成为互相至为罪孽的快感，他/她的极乐就是自己的极乐。敏弥胸前的阴阳蝶也染上情欲的潮红，挣动着又飞不起来，好似他俩纠缠沉沦在孽欲的海洋里。那巨浪般摄人的快感被敏政冲刺得越来越高，敏弥失控地与他一起疯狂挺动下体，内里爆发快感的神秘地带被准确满足着逼迫着又泛滥着一种与他通感似越堆越高的过电刺激，舒服得她浑身发烫阵阵发抖。她要死了，敞开的嫩白大腿根部痉挛着与敏政坚实的大腿肌肉持续激撞，然后她突然整个人都猛往上挺，绷紧打颤的手臂撑不住高潮发抖的身体，但被他撑胀的那里抽缩着还在忘乎所以地努力顶上去，“…不…啊啊啊啊…~！”敏弥颤着泣音娇喊，她战栗抬高的下体一股脑儿炙热，竟涌射出他渴望的释放感，前所未有的高潮空白充斥着烫人的失控羞耻，大量欲液坠落在床单上。“哦天…！！”敏政猛把她往怀里扣，敏弥神魂颠倒地被揉碎在他强有力的怀抱里，她泣着身子被他灌满了，什么都是他的了。 

 

“………嗯……”昏软的身体过了好一阵子才缓过来，之前在余韵中还不时有点无意识的轻颤，这会儿意识回复只听见两人沉沉的心跳声，敏弥睁开眼睛仍有些失神，“……我…这是……？”她觉得浑身酥软得不行，刚才她舒服到死了。 

“…宝贝儿你喷出来了……”躺在旁边的敏政吻了吻她的湿发，一手慵懒搂着她。他也好累啊，两个人都像水里捞出来似的，不过爽极了。 

“…哦……”是真的……敏弥脸热了，她不是不知道女人也可以喷，但她本以为她不会这个。 

“第一次玩到这样？”敏政看着戳她的脸，他挺得意的。 

“哼……”敏弥有些羞地蹙眉避开，不过这新体验确实棒极了，她瞟开的眼波不由透出回味的媚意。 

敏政勾起敏弥的下巴让她看着自己，欣赏她一脸春情荡漾的媚态，“刚才爽死了嗯？” 

更多红晕浮上敏弥的脸，男人真容易变得恶劣。“…是呀爽死了，”敏弥索性迷离着笑意承认，纵情后的慵懒凌乱让她周身散发着一种暖香迷濛的色气，“所以还想……要…，再一次……”她翘着坏笑的嘴角把腿又勾到敏政身上，顺着脚趾缓慢磨蹭他的节奏慢慢说。虽然她身体软着，但用脚蹭他又不费力，哦他肌肉真好。 

“哦你饶了我~”敏政知道她故意的，摸了她两把还是作出投降的表情。敏弥本想笑他，可有些状况又让她不住地脸热。“我歇个十分钟再给你…”不明所以的敏政吻了吻敏弥耳根下面，再看敏弥，她为什么脸红成这样勾引他？敏政忍不住继续去吻敏弥娇红的唇，一边抚摸着她，然后身体压过去跟她低声私语：“好像喷过了一次…以后就很会喷的……”他可能用不了十分钟了。 

“唔……”敏弥双手搂着敏政的脖子，脸通红地跟他接吻，吻了一会儿一只手又抚去他胸口轻轻推他，“你要再来…戴套……别再……弄在里面…” 

“嗯……？”敏政好像明白她为什么脸红成那样了，但他正顺着她优美的颈项迷恋吻下去，有点听不进去，“为什么…？我就跟你不戴……”他想她出来玩没可能让自己这么容易就会怀孕。 

“嗯……”敏弥有些迷离地想自己也是的……可重点不是这个。敏政留在她身体里的东西……她刚才动腿时渐渐又感觉从那里流出来，她强忍着不想他看出来自己窘极了，他怎么能…… 

“你第一次让人射在里面吗？”敏政觉察出端倪，把敏弥压在身下看着她说。他觉得不太可能，当然他不在乎这些，但他想了解她是怎么回事。 

敏弥双手被压开在枕头上，他为什么总要这样让她心脏狂跳？“不是…不是第一次……”敏弥望着敏政黝黑的眼睛和垂下汗湿黑发的英俊脸孔，他明明柔情却不时流露出侵略性，显然是危险的诱惑，“但很少……”敏弥刺着蝴蝶刺青的胸口起伏着，稍稍噘起的嘴唇不知怎么有点委屈。 

“我又不是别人…”敏政压下来温柔吻着她安慰，但没有放开她，她是他的。“…我过分了…？”他一点一点往下亲，一边沉醉低语，“那会儿你里面抖得太厉害了……”他发出亲吻她身体的声音，赞美着，“很舒服的…我忍不住…” 

“嗯嗯……敏…让我抱你……”敏弥被扣着双手，开始泛红的身体耐不住又要扭起来。 

敏政放开她，她向他要求他都会满足的。敏弥伸手拥抱他继续与他缠绵，吻蹭进敏政宽阔的肩膀，悄悄埋进去。她害怕的是她发现自己也喜欢他那样，他灌满她的感觉竟让她满足，“敏……你究竟是谁……？我又是谁…？”敏弥呓语般的问，“你说…这是犯罪……”她想要跟他这么做的罪孽是不是很深？

“我说过我不会骗你的…”敏政苦笑，他皱着眉怜爱地看怀里的敏弥，“你竟然说你愿意跟我犯罪…你是不是被我诱惑了？”他捏着敏弥的下巴尖，觉得自己有时候还是不了解女人。

“嗯我愿意…”敏弥仰着脸索吻似的说，“敏你告诉我…我要知道，那是跟我有关的事……”

敏政看了她央求的脸一会儿，搂着她一起躺下。他必须告诉她的，敏政轻抚着她望着天花板，他决定把她带回来时他就知道，他必须告诉她的。

“弥，我爱你……”敏政想了想开口说。

敏弥抬头看他，她想不到他会说这个，她也想不到自己听见他说这话时会心跳得这么暖热。

“很奇怪，但我真的爱你……”敏政平静地看着虚空，像在思考。

敏弥凑上去占据一些他的视线，“这话你不看着我说吗？”

敏政看向她微微笑了，“…我怕你会分不清楚我是谁。”他拥下她吻了一下她的唇，然后搂着她，慢慢将他所知道她的身世，自己的身世，统统告诉她……曾经跨越两代人的恩怨纠葛……

 

“……弥？”敏政伸手轻拭敏弥脸上淌过的泪水，“你在为谁哭呢……？”

“……为许多人…”敏弥流着泪说，“妈妈…爸爸…哥哥…我都不知道……哥哥……”她觉得心很痛，那是出生前曾与她在一起，她却从未见过，如今和她胸前疼痛的阴阳蝶刺青一样已化为枯骨的另一半。

“我没有见过他，他从小在日本。”敏政一手安抚着敏弥。

“你……”敏弥透过泪眼又看清敏政的脸，和自己一样的脸，更多的眼泪又涌出来。

“哦你不用为我哭的，”敏政抱住她，“薰待我很好。”抱了一会儿他又说：“……那我的弥呢？”真想这样叫她，“你从小过得幸福吗？”

“唔嗯……爹地很疼我…”

“把你宠成了坏女孩。”敏政仔细看敏弥，那双叫人怜爱的朦胧泪眼看向自己的眼神有些恍惚，敏政不由苦笑，“……我没想过去见你。在你眼里……我是谁呢？”

“你……”敏弥眼里敏政的模样又清晰起来，刚刚一瞬她在敏政身上寻找从未谋面的哥哥的影子，但眼前的是与她爱了一整晚的男人，他黝黑的眸子染上忧郁也叫她心疼。“你是敏啊……”敏弥摸着敏政的脸孔，“只是我的敏……我仍是为了与你相见…”她抱上敏政的脖子去吻他的唇，其实她看见他美好的嘴唇就想吻，她与他之间不同寻常的关系就像一个魔咒，“与你相爱…与你犯罪…”敏弥着迷似的吻着，感觉敏政吸住她的舌头并且用力把她揉进身体里。“…唔嗯……你再抱我…”敏弥用自己蹭着敏政，她明白敏政爱她为什么要跟她犯罪了，他与任何人是不同的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other BGM: 饿狼传说，假装，Elivs Presley - Yesterday


End file.
